Plushie?
by KaidanXchan
Summary: With everyone gone how will Goku and Vegeta spend the day? And what is Goku hiding that's so strange?   warning:Yaoi,M/M


**Title:** Plushie?

**A/N:** I felt like writing something fluffy, sappy, and romantical so here ya go enjoy this pointless one-shot. I have no idea why I wrote this I pulled the story out of my crazy head. I promise i'll update my other stories sometime this week so look out for that!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, GkxVg, Gay-Sex , Romance ,language,Out of characterness,creepy Goku, No angst! *wow that's a first*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any DBZ characters in this fic the only ones I own are in action figure form. But hey I can make my Goku and Vegeta figures do naughty stuff to each other and we all know how fun that is :D

* * *

><p>Vegeta was under intense training sweat pouring off his muscled body. The weight of the gravity room pushed on his form forcing the prince to work even harder. Nothing could stand in his him way he was unstoppable. The saiyan smirked as he began a barrage of kicks in the air targeting his invisible enemy.<p>

"Almost there" he panted out.

"Just one more round...aanndd..."

"Veegeeetaa!" the cheerful voice rang through the spacious gravity room causing the prince to growl in rage. He lowered himself to the floor, crossed his arms across his chest, and scowled at his fellow saiyan.

"What do you want clown" he sated calmly "as you can see...I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMTHING!" he then shouted in annoyance. The larger male put his hands up in defense and chuckled nervously.

"He-He sorry Vegeta remember ChiChi and the kids went to her families house so I decided to visit you!"

"I see didn't Bulma and the boy leave as well or did they finally get the message and stayed out of my hair. (A/N: Hmm how weird everyone's gone bwhaha!)

"Well yeah...didn't she tell you?" Goku questioned.

"Oh no she did I just don't care" the prince threw a towel over his shoulder and left the room with Goku right behind him. He began to feel a little uncomfortable having the larger saiyan following him.

"Kakarot do you plan on Annoying me all day?" he spat.

"Well I...could I stay here until they get back?" he whispered shyly. Vegeta gaped he was asking to stay here with him. Vegeta blushed and smirked at his fellow saiyan causing Goku to back away in confusion.

"No" he stated dryly Goku fell over in shock but he quickly regained his composure and shouted at his prince.

"AW Why not!"

"Haven't I made it clear you annoy me now go away" he growled. Goku looked down at his prince with a determined nature he would not give up he would try with all his might he would try and...

"Please please please!" Goku whined as he hugged Vegeta's legs in a vice grip. Vegeta was just speechless why did he want to stay so badly? He frowned at the other man and tried to shake him off but it was pointless the prince rolled his eyes and gave in.

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted "just shut the hell up you idiot!" He felt the hands on his legs loosen but Vegeta gasped in horror as he was swiftly enveloped in a hug. He looked up at the smiling man and blushed 'what's wrong with him' he thought.

"L-Let go" he whimpered. He let a groan of disappointment slip past his lips as that warmth left him. Vegeta growled at his own reaction 'what the hell am I ill why would I do that!'he mentally panicked. Goku scratched the back of his head in apology taking note of that noise Vegeta made. 'Guess he likes me after all' Goku smirked at the idea the prince looked at him in question but decided to ignore the naughty smirk.

"Stay in the living room and don't touch anything!" he poked at the man's chest emphasizing his point "I'm gonna take a shower so just wait". Goku watched him with lustful eyes as he left the room.

"Oh Just you wait until tonight my prince" he purred loudly.

"What was that Kakarot" the princes head popped out from the corner of the hallway eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing" he sang happily keeping his smile until the prince left the happy look quickly fading into a leer.

"Get nice and clean Vegeta because it won't last long" he giggled evilly. The saiyan glanced around the room and took in the scent of the prince sighing in happiness. He walked around aimlessly looking at every detail of the area. Two large couches sat in the middle of the room. Their large dome shaped home was painted in a creamy white. Many pictures were placed randomly everywhere but a certain one caught his eye. It was the only one where Vegeta was by himself he smiled at the photo. The prince was smirking with his arms at their usual place...across his strong chest.

Goku glanced at the bathroom door and looked around making sure no one was watching. He gave the picture a quick kiss and put it back in it's place. The large saiyan soon grew very sleepy he wanted to make his feelings known to Vegeta tonight but he decided to take a quick nap. He laid on the comfy couch without thinking Goku grabbed something out of his luggage. He snuggled up with it and fell into a deep sleep.

Vegeta took the longest shower he could trying to think on how he should interact with Kakarot.'What can we do besides sparring? I mean I'm not a really social person' (A/N: I know what you can do Vegeta ;D).

"Grr why am I acting so stupid it's just Kakarot after all" he quickly shut off the shower and changed into tight fitting jeans and a white shirt that draped off his shoulder. (A/N: that's such a uke outfit LOL!) He walked casually into the living room and saw the man sleeping on the couch. He growled in annoyance and was about to hit the saiyan until he woke up. But he was taken aback at the object Kakarot was cuddling. His left eye twitched at the sight of the earth's savior nuzzling a small plush copy of himself.

"A plushie" he whispered disbelievingly "My rival is cuddling a plush version of me...the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta ground his teeth together trying to hold down his anger. As if he planned to piss Vegeta off even more Goku held the doll tighter and gave it a sweet kiss and that was the princes breaking point...poor Goku.

"KAKAROT WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled causing Goku to yelp and fall off the couch.

"Wha?" he answered groggily holding his ears as they rang from the yelling prince.

"I should be asking you that Kakarot... what the fuck is that!" he hissed pointing at the doll in fear. Goku blinked and looked down he let out an unmanly squeak and hid the toy behind his back.

"I-I umm this is a plushie Vegeta" he whimpered in fear holding the doll in front of his face as if it would protect him from the real and very angry Vegeta.

"I know that clown why do you have such a thing!" Goku looked away blushing.

"This is the only way I could hold you like this without you yelling at me" he whispered.

Vegeta thought it was kinda sweet...but still creepy he leaned down and stroked the larger saiyans cheek. He then closed the distance and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Gokus eyes widened in shock he thought he was still dreaming. 'Maybe I should poke Vegeta and see if he's real" he thought stupidly. Luckily deciding against his first thought Goku just ran his fingers through his soft black hair.

"Why didn't you say so" Vegeta purred haughtily The entire day Goku planned his sweet torture playing it over and over in his mind. But when Vegeta acted this sexy he was almost immobile. The saiyan gulped and pulled the prince onto his lap he deepened the kiss and played with the princes tongue causing them both to pant inside each others mouths.

"I knew you felt something for me Vegeta" he whispered into his ear causing the uke to quiver.

"S-Shut up idiot" he stuttered as Goku licked his neck. He blushed as large hands stroked his hips but as soon as his new lover grabbed his ass he moaned loudly in approval.

"Eager Huh?" the seme purred and pinned the other man to the hard floor. Arousing his prince at the show of dominance the earths savior was preforming. The man under him slowly thrusted his groin against Kakarots causing them both to sigh in pleasure.

"LLet's..go..to..my..room" Vegeta said between his panting. Goku smiled down at him and stared lovingly into his half lidded eyes. He nodded and brought his fingers too his forehead ready to continue what they started. He slammed their lips together as they reappered in Vegeta's small room. He cracked open his eyes and noticed a pair of handcuffs on Vegeta's dressser. The younger saiyan broke the kiss and brought them to the princes eye level.

"And what are these doing here" he growled lustfully Vegeta slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them and groaned as his erection was stroked.

"T-The brat...ugh...ahh..he plays with...T-toys in here ahhgh..w-when I watch Hnnn T.V."

"You better not be lying my prince" he whispered playfully "Never to you" Vegeta whispered back.

Goku looked at the cuffs in the hand that wasn't busy and smiled.

"Thank you Trunks" he purred that was all the warning Vegeta received before his hands were cuffed to the headboard.

"Kahhkarot please" he moaned the prince was so aroused it was almost painful. Goku shredded the rest of their clothing and continued his fore-play. So here they were both aroused, naked,and vegeta In a pair of handcuffs. day turned out pretty great Goku thought. He looked down at Vegeta his eyes half-lidded as he panted waiting for his seme to take him.

"Kahhkarot...Hnnn please" vegeta moaned the same phrase again and again like a mantra.

"Shhhh be patient my love you'll get your reward" Goku teased his lover with his hands. Pinching his nipples and licking his hard abs. Loving the feel of muscle flexing under his hungary mouth.

Hnnnn Haaaa ahhhh" the uke breathed out so close to completion. Everytime he was about to reach his pinnacle Goku would slow his efforts. Goku touched him gently causing Vegeta to tremble with every stroke. The feeling caused his loins to tighten in pleasure. He almost wanted this sweet torture to stop...almost. Goku wrapped his hand around vegeta's throbbing shaft. Causing the prince to shout in approval and tremble with want. He winced at the burning feeling they left when he struggled against his restraints.

"Does it feel good?" he purred knowing the answer.

"YESS" Vegeta hissed trying to thrust into the teasing hand but failing since his hips were also pinned down. Tears formed in the ukes eyes he needed to feel his orgasm now. He begged and moaned Kakarot's name asking for his completion.

"P-Please ughh I can't take this a-anymore" every word he panted caused Goku's control to completely crumple. He gently removed the handcuffs and gasped when his lover crushed him in a hug and kissed him relentlessly.

Vegeta gently took Goku's two fingers into his mouth and sucked vigorously. Goku chuckled at his impatience and withdrew his fingers the seme ran his slick hand down the toned body and slowly touched his entrance. Vegeta shivered at the gesture and held Goku tighter He then stuck a finger into the man's entrance earning a delicious moan from his partner.

"Ohh please K-Kakarot make me yours" the uke prince begged "You are already mine" Goku panted out with affection. He kissed his temple making Vegeta blush shyly the prince closed his dark eyes as the sensation became even more unbearable. The seme male slammed his finger against Vegeta's prostate making him let go of his small shred of control and shout in passion.

"AhhhhhhhNnnnnh! Kakahhh..." He added a second Vegeta then moaned in approval and pushed against the intrusion. Goku knew he was ready and he quickly removed his fingers and smiled as the man grabbed at his arms hungrily.

"H-Hurry I-I need you.. " Goku roughly grabbed Vegeta by the hair and dominated his mouth in a brutal kiss.

"Mmm you taste good" Goku whispered against his lips he explored the body under himself massaging his nipples again wanting to hear him whimper in need before he claimed what was his. Vegeta arched into his touches it seemed Kakarot wasn't done teasing him yet.

"Kakahhrot ..P-please I-I said I needed you...please" he whimpered Goku felt bad for denying him completion. He seemed to have enjoyed the torture anyway Goku thought proudly. He pressed their chests closer together feeling two hearts beat as one. Goku stared in wonder at the beauty under him. His perfect hair was disheveled, eyes half-lidded, cheeks stained pink, and a soft panting escaped his kiss swollen lips he had never seen anything so wonderful.

"Vegeta...I love you" he whispered into his ear as he entered his body the uke's eyes widened at finally being filled and Kakarots loving statement. He blushed and looked up shyly the prince could feel a bond forming and he smiled at the thought. Being connected with this man was all he really wanted in the end. Vegeta trembled from the raw emotion as they locked eyes he was so happy to have this man's love. The prince wanted to respond quickly but the pleasurable onslaught attacking his nerves made it difficult to even speak.

"I ahhghh Love ugh you too" he moaned out Goku kept his thrusts slow wanting to watch Vegeta's face contort in pleasure. The prince let his mouth hang open moaning softly at each thrust the soft blush adding to his subbmisive apperance. A thin layer of sweat covered their bodies as they moved in sync together. Vegeta felt the end approaching quickly he spread his legs wider taking more of Goku in him he yelped as he was penetrated even deeper.

"Hnnnnn haugghhhhh F-faster" Goku followed orders and slammed into him causing the bed to squeak madly. The princes eyes widened at every thrust he threw his head back shouting his pleasure to the world. The younger saiyans large shaft dragged back and forth across the uke's prostate. Crystal tears ran down his face he was so close the prince prayed the feeling would never end.

"D-Don't stop" he whispered "P-Please let me..." He was given exactly what he wanted Goku stroked his erection as he thrusted into Vegeta harder and deeper.

"Ohhhh HnnnnnUghhhhahhhh Kahhhkaarottt!" he shouted as he came in between their bodies. Goku soon followed screaming out his name pumping one last time into him as his ejaculation completed. He rolled onto his back and pulled Vegeta on top of him gently kissing his panting lips, both breathing heavily from their love-making.

"Thank you Kakarot" Goku smiled brightly and pulled the man into his arms.

"Your welcome" he breathed tiredly..."but I don't like seeing you cry it made me feel cruel" he whispered into his hair.

Vegeta pulled his face out of Gokus chest and chuckled "hn don't worry about it you did exactly what I wanted you to do."

"ohh good I was a little worried!" Vegeta flashed a smile then looked down wanting to examine his and Kakarots messy state. But to his dismay he found the plushie staring at him with a smirk that would rival his own. He growled and threw the ghastly thing across the room.

"Your getting rid of that thing it's fucking creepy!" he shouted eyeing the toy suspiciously as if it would come to life.

"Alright…alright I will" Goku laughed at his lovers childishness Vegeta just gave him a you better listen to me or else look and rested his head on Gokus chest closing his tired eyes.

"Besides I got the real one" he whispered seductively Vegetas face grew hot and his eyes shot open at the statement.

"You're such a creep Kakarot" he chuckled and hugged the man tighter.

"Ahh..but I'm your creep" Goku said seductively.

"Ya got that right" Vegeta laughed.

They stared into each others eyes seeing only love and devotion Goku gave his prince a firm kiss and spooned him from behind. He loved the feel of a strong body against his own. He gently stroked Vegetas cheek and they both whispered good night soon falling into the realm of sleep dreaming of the new life they would share.

* * *

><p>AN: Did I seriously just write this! WOW that was so pointless and sappy I love it! LOL thanks for reading everyone see ya all next time Bye!


End file.
